The Hunger Games: Paige Mellark
by AshlynnAndWendy
Summary: President Paylor has disappeared and now a new President has taken over bringing back the dreaded Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta's 3rd child Paige must particapate in the 76th Hunger Games. Notice: Paige Mellark is made up and is NOT a part of the orignal Hunger Games series.
1. Chapter 1

The stars are beautiful especially when you're looking out the window. I can see the electric fence blocking off a place. This place I always wanted to go but never did. I sneaked down the stairs and I can see my father, Peeta Mellark asleep along with my mother Katniss Everdeen on the couch. I passed by them quiet but fast. I opened the door and then walked outside. There were many weak spots at the electric fence. I slid underneath one weak spot and next thing I was in a beautiful meadow. I sat down on a hill and looked up at the stars. They were more beautiful in the meadow than ever before. It was like they were tiny people twinkling away. I ran down to the stream where I found a little book. I opened it up and the introduction said,

"_This book is full of the many people who meant many to me and Peeta. They were killed either by the Capitol, President Coin, President Snow or the dreaded Hunger Games. Even though the Games are finished I can't help but feel that they might return. But there are worse games to play than those in which the Capitol supported. We have 3 children and we don't want them to know about the Hunger Games but one day we will tell them." – Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark._

The first page was titled Primrose Everdeen. We learnt about her in my school she was my mother's little sister and was killed by one of President Coin's bombs. In my garden there was a patch of primroses and I have a feeling they were planted in memory of her. In the book there was a small description of her and there was a beautiful picture of her painted by my father. This book was obviously meant to be hidden from everyone. I closed the book and put it back where I found it. I slid underneath the fence and I walked back to my house. My parents were still asleep and the sun was rising. I looked into Willow's room and she was asleep as well. Willow was a combination of both of my parents. She could draw like my father, she looked like my mother and she had the perfect sense of humour. Next in a different room there was my brother Rye. He had blonde curls like my father's with grey eyes like my mother's. He could draw brilliantly like my dad as well.

I went back into my own bedroom and went back to bed. When I woke up I heard Haymitch knocking on the door. He wasn't as drunk as he used to be and doesn't drink as much as he did. I ran downstairs and opened the door. He went inside. "Hey Paige, are your parents here?" He asked me. "Yeah, I will get them." I replied. I ran to my parent's room and woke them up. "Wake up, Haymitch is here." I told them when they got up. They got dressed and then went into the kitchen. Willow was making breakfast and Rye was drawing as usual. I went up into my bedroom and got dressed. I went back downstairs and Haymitch turned on the TV and told us to listen to it. The TV was first on some ads then we saw it. Then the news came on and it said that President Paylor had disappeared and presumed dead. Now a new President has taken over bringing back the Games. "NO." My mother Katniss screamed as it said the last part. My dad and Haymitch were trying to calm her down. Rye and I were able to be entered into the Games as I was 15 and he was 18. The TV continued and it said the Reaping was going to be next Thursday. Haymitch and my father, Peeta had calmed down my mother and she was now crying. Me, Willow and Rye just looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch left afterwards and my father brought my mother for a walk. We were left alone. No one wanted to talk. No one wanted to look at the good side. Mainly because there wasn't one. It was obvious that me or Rye was going to be Reaped. Our parents led the second Rebellion, of course we were going to be picked. The hours passed and we didn't really do anything. My parents came home when it was dark. I couldn't get to sleep that night. I looked out the window and I saw the fence that blocked the meadow. I grabbed my bow and arrow from underneath my bed and put on normal clothes with leather boots. I took a piece of paper and wrote on it,

"_I might be late back but don't worry. I am going to come home. Just going to not be here in time for breakfast. My latest time might be 12pm. – Your daughter, Paige."_

I left the note on the table and then ran outside. There was no noise. Everything was quiet. I got to the electric fence. I slid underneath the weak spot and then I was back in the meadow. I could hear the birds chirping. I could see some of them in trees guarding their nests which had eggs in them. I hid behind a rock near the stream. Some of the fish were jumping out of the stream and then landing back in it. I quietly put an arrow in my bow and then aimed it carefully at a fish. I shot the arrow and it hit the fish. I ran over and took the arrow out of the fish. I picked the fish up and then cooked it on a fire I made with twigs and rocks. After half an hour I took it of the spit and ate it. The moon was glowing brightly beside the stars and it looked beautiful. After 2 hours of sleeping the sun was rising and I started to run around and play. I saw a boy over a hill trying to set a snare.

I sneaked up on him with my bow and arrow. I put an arrow in my bow. "Who are you?!" I said to him. He got a fright and then said, "I'm Collis. And you are Paige." I put down my bow and took out my arrow and then put it in my quiver. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. Collis laughed. "Everyone knows who you are. Your parents are famous. So you are as well as them and Willow and Rye." He told me. We actually became friends after a while. I helped him set up his snare properly. He lived in the Seam as well as me and was poor. We became hunting partners and close friends. We went back to our houses and I saw my parents with Haymitch, Willow and Rye. "Paige!" My father called out when I walked in. After some questions I was left in the room with Haymitch and my dad. "Paige tell me where you were. Katniss went crazy." Haymitch asked me. I didn't reply and went into my room. I could hear my dad and my mother talking when Haymitch left. "She was in the meadow." She said to my dad. He was trying to argue but it didn't work. I went to bed after that.


End file.
